Fianna
by Silver Linning
Summary: Fianna...a Dragon of Scarlet and Gold. Can she change something that time its self could not? [DG]
1. Fianna

_**Disclaimer: This is the first, and last time I will be writing this for this story. This disclaimer applies to all chapters. I did not create Ginny Weasely, or Draco Malfoy, or anything else you may find familiar. I am just a juvenile who likes to pretend she has talent. All credit for these characters and places goes to JK Rowling. Not Profit is being made from this story; it is just a way for me to please my sad twisted creative need.**_

**A/N Yes…I am starting ANOTHER story. I am having major writers block for Deamon in the shadows and Golden Wings and a Halo…I need some Ideas. Also, Of Sliver and Gold will be deleted soon…I don't feel like finishing it. I got this idea while getting ready for school this morning. I hope you enjoy it! also, it is my first post-Hogwarts fic.**

**_Chapter 1: Fianna_  
**

The dragon was beautiful. I examined her closely, as I did every morning. Her scales were a deep scarlet and they shimmered in the low sun like garnets. The horns that adorned her face were the same golden colour as her claws. The gold colour also shimmered on the spines that ran along her back, right to the end of her arrow tipped tail. She had teeth the colour of bright new Ivory, and her eyes were of the deepest emerald green. Though she lived in a very dusty red mountain range, she scales were always glistening, and she flew the skies with pride. She had only been her for two months, but she had already won herself a high place in the dragon hierarchy. She at the young age of two years and was head strong as a high-spirited horse. She also hated all humans…except me of course; I amazed all the dragon trainers up here, day after day. In the bright, early morning, I usually hop the light wooden fence that keeps by passers from straying into Dragon territory, and walk calmly up to her, earning scowels from the Dragon keepers that have tried to ride her, and failed miserable. I stroke her jewelled head and she purrs, then she flies me over and through the mountains, until noon. I love to rub it in their faces that nobody but I can get close to her. She is a spirit of fire, the queen of the sky…

She is my Fianna.

I gave her the name Fianna when she hatched out of a scarlet egg two years ago. She had been a gift, from my mother. Mother wouldn't come out to Romania with me, she stays behind at the manor, and pretends to be living in the old days, when we were filthy rich and up to our ears in the dark arts. Father is in Azkaban now, and Harry Potter vanquished Voldemort years ago. I was a spy, for Dumbledore, and so, that has brought some much-needed respect back to the Malfoy name, but people seemed to assume that I have changed. I guess I have, but not in the way people like to think. I realise now how much of an idiot my father was. I don't necessarily hate muggles, or muggle-borns either, I just find them incredibly weak. I still think they should be treated like dirt. I am above them…so; there is no way I have turned all touchy-feely, thank you very much. Fianna, is the only one who knows me. She knows when I am angry, when I am depressed, even when I am in a good mood, when any body else would see the same Malfoy they see every other day. Fianna…I don't know what I would do with out her. I watch her meticulously preen herself when I hear someone come to stand beside me, out of the corner of my eye, I see red hair…just wonderful, Weasely was back. Charlie, I think his name is. He has been working with Dragons for a while, from what I hear, and he stands, as if compatibly beside me. He obviously hasn't recognised me yet.

"Ah, she's our newest Dragon, " He said, obviously referring to Fianna. "Quite a beauty, I haven't had a chance to try and work with her yet, but I hear she is a hot tempered one. I also hear she belongs to Draco Malfoy." I knew that he wasn't able to attempt work with Fianna because for the last while he had been back at home, with all the other red headed rats. I don't bother saying a word, as he obviously didn't recognise me as Fianna's owner, and look scornfully at him. His is maybe an inch shorter than I am, as I am about six foot two, but we are both leaning against the waist high fence, so we are basically level with each other. He had a face that showed every damn emotion in his weak little heart, his shabby jeans were stained, and had a few burns in them, his thick leather boots were scuffed, and his black T-shirt had holes all along the seam. His red hair looked orange in the sun, and there was a smear of orangey red dust across his weather beaten, face. This was most defiantly a Weasely… I am getting bored of his constant talking, so I take one last glance at Fianna, and am about to turn away when he sais,

"Oh yeah, I brought my sister along too, she is fascinated with Dragons. She also brought along a friend that she went to school with a few years ago…ugh, little sisters!" He said fondly…he obviously adored every hair on his sister's head. Great, just what I need, more bleeding Weaselys. I ignore him and walk away, back up to the mountain lodge. Fianna exploded fire into the air, and it rained down around her. It was her way of bidding me farewell. I allow myself the smallest of smiles, before I slip into the Lodge.

* * *

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. It seems like I have nothing to suit a Dragon preserve. Charlie just told me to wear old jeans and a T-shirt, but _all_ my jeans are old, and I don't really want any of them wrecked. Luna sighed as she walked over to me. 

"_Here_!" She said impatiently, shoving a beautiful pair of jeans at me, from her own old Hogwarts trunk.

"Luna! These are beautiful!" I gasp, but Luna wrinkled up her nose.

"I don't like them, the flare starts from the knee, and it makes me uncomfortable. You have them, you are pretty much the same size as me." I brush my hands over the lovely dark black colour of the jeans.

"Are you sure?" I ask, but by the time I look up, she was already half way out the door.

"Yeah, try them on, and meet me later, I'm going to go find Charlie." She said impatiently, and disappeared through the hard wood door. The room Charlie had rented out for us was like a cabin. The walls looked like they were made up of huge logs stacked on top of each other, and the floor was wood too. There was a huge oak wardrobe for us to put our cloths in, and a balcony that over looked the mountains. I knew I would enjoy sitting there and watching the Dragons. The two beds were made of wood too, and the beat spreads had quilted patterns on them. And there was a painting of a blue Dragon next to the door, fire coming from its throat in a beautiful display of heat.

I slip on the jeans, and pull on a green T-shirt. I examine my hair in the mirror. It is very long now, I let it grown out once I finished school. It now goes to my wait and curls in big loose ringlets, Luna taught me a spell to make it like that. I contemplate leaving it down, but then I look out side, the reddish-pink dust from the mountains was blowing around quite violently, so I pull it up, to prevent it from getting into my eyes in the wind. Then, a pair of scuffy black boots go on and I am ready to go see some Dragons. I grab my wand and run out the door, I was about go outside when I slammed into someone, strong hands grabbed my to keep me from falling, and I had to force myself not to scream in surprise. Once I was steadied, I looked up to see who had caught me. My eyes met stormy eyes of steel grey, and I immediately backed away a few steps.

"Malfoy?" I gasp, I haven't seen him since school! I examined him, to see how much he had changed. He was taller, and had a big more muscle to him. He had the sturdy figure of a man, no longer a lanky seventeen-year-old boy. Hi hair was slicked back as always, but his eyes seemed softer than they used to be…and of course, the muggle dress was a surprise…but, you can't very well wear a robe when you are working with Dragons, more of chance for you to catch fire…or, at least that was what Charlie had said. The muggle dress did suit him, surprisingly. The black T-shirt was form fitting, and it brought definition to his chest muscles. His arms had muscle too, they weren't bulging disgustingly with veins, but they made him look strong. His simple blue jeans bunched up around his boots, and made him look gorgeous, in an impossibly casual way. He was quite the sight.

"Weaselette, if you are done staring, would you kindly move yourself from my presence, I have better things to do that stand here while you mentally take off my cloths." He growled at me, and stalked off, moving like a leopard on the prowl.

"_Hello_ to you too." I mutter to myself, and slip out the door into the dusty mountain range. Luna was leaning against the fence, staring in awe at something in the distance. As I neared the fence, I realised what it was that Luna was gaping at. It was a beautiful Dragon. She glistened in the sunlight, as if she was made of garnet and gold. And just as I leaned against the fence with Luna, she spread her beautiful wings and took off; sending the rust-red mountain dust everywhere, fire sprouting from her mouth in a dazzling shower of flame. She was there only a moment, before she flitted like a shadow over the mountaintop.

"Oh _Gods_…that was amazing!" I gasped. My heart was beating hard. I have seen dragons before, but nothing like that. The only dragons I have ever seen were at Hogwarts in my third year, Harry went up against a Horntail. That had been spectacular as well, but the black mass of scales that Harry had out-witted seemed ugly compared to the scarlet-winged goddess I had just seen. Luna looked at me.

"Yeah, I know, Charlie said her name was Fianna…you'll never guess who she belongs to." Luna had peaked my interest.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to post this! I went away for Easter Weekend, and didn't have a chance! Please review! I changed my writing to first person, tell me if you would rather me go back to third person. I am not very experienced at writing this way, but I think it gives the story a different feel. Well, tell me what you think!**

**Ashen**

**P.S. I am glad every one liked 'An Emerald Ring' I am going to miss it!**


	2. Domination and Jealousy

**A/N Great! So, some of you found the story okay! Awesome! I'm glad you like Fianna, she is a very intelligent dragon, and she will play a big role in Draco and Ginny's relation ship! So, pay attention! –Raps you over the head with her teacher's pointer- big things will happen!**

_**Chapter two: Dominance and Jealousy  
**_

Charlie had taken Luna and I deeper into the mountains. As the sun rose higher in the air, I started to become impatient. We had been walking for nearly two hours, and the only Dragon we had seen so far was Fianna from a distance. I was just about to give up when we came to a huge clearing. A fence had been put up across the path so that you couldn't go any further. At first, I was furious that Charlie had lead us to a dead end, but as I neared the fence, I saw that this was defiantly the place to be. It was a huge canyon, there was sparkling blue water at the bottom, and huge stone ledges jutted out from the sides. Dark caves pock marked the natural red stonewalls. In the centre of it all, perturbing from the water, a huge cylinder pillar made of the same reddish stone as the walls shot towards the sky. But the most amazing part, were the _Dragons_. Dragons of all shapes and sizes, colours and tones. Some with out wings, and some with out horns. All of them spectacular. Sea Dragons wove in and out of the water like giant sea snakes, their blues and greens making the water shimmer. There were Dragons in the air, and some rested on the ledges. I spotted a mother in one of the caves; she seemed to be tending to her newly hatched children, bathing them in fire. I watched the young Dragons dance in the flames in delight. My attention, however, was torn away from the mother and her babies when a piercing screech rocketed off the walls, shattering in the canyon, making me plug my ears, and smile in delight. I looked up to the sky, and Fianna swooped into the Canyon. All of the other Dragons immediately swooped out of her way to make room, and she perched herself on the top of the stone pillar. She raised her beautiful scarlet head and unleashed an explosion of flames into the air, claiming dominance over the others.

"There!" Charlie called, pointing in excitement at a large green dragon circling around the bottom of the pillar. His wings strong and sure. "Slayt is going to challenge her!" He told us excitedly, and leaned against the fence to watch the show. I turned my attention to Fianna. She too had noticed Slayt's confidence. She crouched over her perch, diamond hard claws digging into the rock, sending pebbles rolling down the sides. She extended her long neck towards her opponent and cried out to him, warning him away.

_'Stay back!'_ She seemed to say, _'_I _rule here!'_ Ginny grinned. This was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen. She was rather worried for Fianna though, she seemed small in comparison to Slayt, though there was no question to who was more beautiful. Suddenly Slayt stopped circling, and shot into the air on an almost vertical assent. Fianna spred her shimmering scarlet and gold wings, and took off. The two dragons spun around each other higher into the air. Suddenly, Slayt sent a torrent of fire at Fianna, but she dodged it easily, and she cut through the air again, coming closer to where Luna, Charlie and I were standing. Luna backed up a bit, but Charlie and I stayed against the fence, caught up in the magnificent show. Slayt flew in for the attack again, the fire making the air sizzle, hitting Fianna on the shoulder. Fianna dropped lower, if she was going to land, she was going to need land where Me and Charlie were standing. This time, Charlie and I turned to back up. I took one step, but was stopped suddenly. My jeans had caught on the fence.

"Ginny!" Charlie called to me, glancing nervously up at the Dragons. "Come on!"

"I can't!" I cried, tugging at my leg. "I'm stuck!" I looked up to see a river of fire, coming right at me, rippling through the air in waves of heat. I screamed, and suddenly, was flying through the air, my leg yanked away from the fence. I had no idea what was going on, one second I am about to be fried, and the next, I am being carried through the air. Huge red talons with golden claws were clamed around me, holding me up, and when I looked up, I could see the golden under belly of a Dragon.

_Fianna!_

We came to the top of one of the canyon walls, and she dropped me off gently. She snorted black smoke and nodded at me, as if to say,

_'I'll be right back.'_ And she took off again. I watched as she made a nose dive for Slayt, who was apparently doing his victory rounds, thinking he won. He was caught un awares as Fianna clamped Her claws around his wing joints, and her back talons dug into his tough green dragon hide, making thick dragon blood roll down the sides. She clamped her jaws around his powerful neck, and they slammed into the water. I watched in terror. What if they drowned?

"_Fianna_?" I whispered, my heart pounding, but soon they resurfaced. Slayt swam to the edge of the wall can clung to it, shaking water from his body, and Fianna took to the skies, flying in circles, and exploding fire into the air, obviously proud of her accomplishment. I watched until she landed next to me. I stared at her in amazment. Her right shoulder was charred black where Slayt had burnt her, but other than that, she was just _glowing_ with pride. I held out my hand to see if she would accept a pat on the snout. She nudged her head closer and my fingers brushed against her smooth scales. The feel of her cool, red scales sent a vibrating energy up my fngers, and I brushed my hand up her snout and rubbed between her eyes.

"Good job Fianna." I whispered. "Thanks." She blew air from her nose in a huff as if to say,

_'Aww! It was nothing, really!'_ Then she bent down and looked at me expectantly. I grinned madly and my heart went all aflutter, she was asking me to _ride_ her! Even Charlie had never ridden a Dragon before! Every time he would try, they would go crazy and start breathing fire until he backed off. I felt so honoured. I climbed up on her back and settled my knees on her wing joint and hugged my arms around her long slender neck. She spread her wings and took off. It was the most amazing thing I ever experienced. Her powerful body just humming with energy below me, the fresh mountain air caressing my face…Nothing could ever compared to the feeling of riding a Dragin…especially one as beautiful as Fianna. She landed me back on the path, and seemed to smile at me, and she took off again, gracing the skies with her presence.

* * *

I looked up from my book as Lovegood and Weaselette walked in. Weaselette seemed to be talking, very animatedly might I add, about a dragon ride, 

"And it was like I could _feel_ her power, you know, she was just so amazing!"

"She is a pretty dragon." Lovegood agreed. I strained my ears to hear better, unabashedly sticking my nose where it didn't belong…I tend to do that.

"Yeah, too bad Malfoy owns her, she is such a beautiful Dragon! I can not believe she let me ride her!" _WHAT?_ Fianna let that _rat_ ride her? It noticed my hands were shaking, and I almost dropped my book in the effort to stop them. I looked out the window, the sun was setting and soon it would be dark. I slammed by book shut and disappeared up the stairs. I would wait until every one was asleep, like I did every night, and I would go see Fianna as usually…but this time with the knowledge that she had let something as foul as a Weasely ride her. I felt so betrayed.

* * *

The stars winked at me as I made my way to our meeting place. I had cut off the pedestrian path about forty minutes ago, and was making may way carefully through the rough mountain terrain. Soon I came to our regular meeting place. Fianna wasn't there yet, so I sat on a rock and waited. The moon shone down on me, and I scoweled at it. Life bloody sucked…the only thing that had mattered to me for a long time was Fianna…and Weasely was trying to wreck it…_damn her_! I waited only five minutes when Fianna landed silently in the cetre of the clearing, her beautiful wings scattering dust away from her, so I had to brush off my shirt before I made my way over. I took her huge, magnificent head in my arms and held her close to me, stroking her snout. Her scales were so crowded with magic, that I could feel it crawl up may fingers and arms when I stroked her. 

"So, you have been giving strangers rides huh?" I ask her quietly, and she butted her head into me, sending me back a few steps. "What do you mean she's not a stranger? Have you ever seen her before?" I ask, letting go of her head. She levelled one geat green eye with mine and nodded her head. I scowled. "Oh don't give me this bull shit! You have not!" Despite my harsh words, and small smile was creeping onto my face, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I only smile for Fianna, just like she only lets me ride her…until today. I can't help but feel hurt that she let Weasely ride her. It was childish, but my heart ached, it was as if I was second place. Sensing my emotions, Fianna butted me again with her head angrily.

'_You are NOT second place! Don't be stupid_!' she seemed to say, and she bent low to the ground, waiting for me to get on. I sighed, running my hands over her cool scales.

"Why do you trust her?" I ask quietly, but for once, I can't read the answer in her intelligent eyes. So I climb on, and we fly in silence…enjoying the night, as it rushed over our beings.

**_A/N Draco obviously has issues. I mean, the only thing he really talks to is a Dragon! Soon Ginny will change all that! And Draco will learn what it is like to love a human being, not just a magical creature! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please review!_**

**_Ashen_**


	3. Bless You!

_**A/N Sorry, I haven't update in a while! I got a little lazy, buuut, I'm back! So, here we go! Also, I heard my switching of perspectives was too confusing for you guys, so, I'll give you a heads up from now on, K?**_

**Chapter three: Bless You!  
**

**Ginny's POV**

I have never been a late riser…one would think so, looking at my brothers. The majority of them don't get their asses out of bed until noon. But life is too short for me, I can't waste it away on sleep, no matter how tempting it can be. Plus, I paint best in the morning. As I swung my feet out of bed, I had the sudden desire to paint. Fianna's image was so fresh in my mind; I wanted to capture her beauty on a canvas. But I had left my Oil Paints at my apartment, and disappointment swelled in my heart. I resolved to go into town later that day and see what I could find. I glanced over at Luna, and grinned at the tip of her blond head, poking out from under a mountain of blankets. I didn't blame her for burring herself alive in the comforters. My feet had gone numb with the sudden contact to the ice-cold floor, and my skin was prickling with Goosebumps. I shivered and quickly got dressed. Soon I was ready to go get some breakfast, so I pulled on my boots and left the room, shutting the door with a quiet 'click' and then heading down the stairs. I made my way into the warm Café. It smelt strongly of coffee and espresso beans. The café was empty except for a young girl who stood behind the cash, looking at me in surprise as I examined the menu behind the counter. I grinned brightly at the girl and ordered a warm cinnamon bun and Tall Mocha. I handed the girl a sickle and two knuts and sat myself by a window seat, shivering again as the cool glass touched my bare arm. Me wear a sweater? No way! That would be the _smart_ thing to do...ugh, I can be such an idiot sometimes. I stared at the mountain scene through the window while I pulled apart the steaming cinnamon bun. The sun was rising and the fuchsia and gold sun turned the rusty red mountains pink. I grinned at the beautiful sight and wished again for my Oil Paints. My fingers just itched to curl around a paintbrush and splash the canvas with all these beautiful colours. Suddenly, something small and dark moved in the distance. I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

Oh _gods_! It was Malfoy! What was he doing out there so early? Was he with Fianna? Why do I even care? I knew why I cared, because if he was with Fianna, I wanted to be with her to. I made up my mind right there as I watched him drag himself back to the lodge. I would wait for him tonight, and follow him out to Fianna. A wicked grin spread out on my face. It was suddenly like I was in school again. Snooping around with Colin and Luna! Except I would go alone, something about Fianna called to me. It was like every part of me wanted to be out there with her, to feel her magic, her passion. If I had to share her with Malfoy, so what? It's not like there is anything he can do about it.

**DRACO'S POV**

It was ten after three when I woke up. I had stayed up all night with Fianna again, and dragged myself back to the mountain lodge around eight thirty. My coffee kept me up long enough to get the necessary paperwork done, and take a shower, but by eleven thirty, I passed out. A crack of sunlight split through the gap in my curtains, but that was the only light in the room. My T-shirt and jeans were scattered across the floor, and my sheets were piled on top of me in a crumpled mass. I looked regretfully at how far away my cloths was and realised I was going to actually have to get up to reach them. I groaned out loud as I pushed the warm sheets away and stretched my aching, heavy arms. I fell back on the pillow though, as my head was suddenly swept with the aching dizziness that one acquires when sleep deprived.

"_Shit_." I mumbled, holding a hand to my head and pushing myself limply out of the comfortable bed that called to me seductively. I pulled on my jeans and suppressed a yawn…Malfoy's don't yawn. Bare foot and shirtless, I managed to pick up my lead-heavy legs enough to open up the curtain. The sudden light made me squint and step back. Snarling at my inability to shake off my sleepiness I forced my muscles into action and spun around. Shaking out my aching body I walked slightly more confidently to the full-length mirror and examined myself. My skin was even paler than usual, and the unusual fairness of its tone just made the bags under my eyes stand out more. My hair was sticking out at odd ends, and I was slumped with exhaustion. I narrowed my eyes at myself and pulled out my wand. With a quick spell, the bags under my eyes disappeared, and with another wave, most of the aching pain left my limbs. Feeling much more capable, I walked purposely into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. The cool water slid down my neck and onto my chest. After doing this several times, I felt awake again. I popped open the cabinet-mirror and grabbed my wizarding-gel, and ran it through my hair with my fingers. Then I meticulously combed it in front of the mirror until it was perfect again. Feeling refreshed, cleaned up, and in desperate need of alcohol, and went back into my room and pick my shirt off the floor. The scent of sweat met my nose and I dropped the piece of clothing quickly. On second thought, a new shirt wouldn't hurt. I dug through my trunk and pulled out another black T-shirt and pulled it over my head. After making sure I hadn't screwed up my hair, I pulled on my boots and left the room. I passed the Café and headed straight to the bar. It took me about four seconds to bully the bartender into giving me a discount, and soon I was gulping down the much needed beer. The alcohol flooded through me and I suddenly felt much better. There was still an aching loneliness that never left me, but not even alcohol could cure that. The only thing that had ever cured my loneliness was Fianna. It was too early to go find her now. She wouldn't be expecting me until at least eleven, so I had a few hours to kill. I tried my best to ignore Charlie and his idiot friends as they laughed loudly and stupidly over some joke or another. I scowled in their direction and took another swig from my beer. I was half way through my second beer when Weasely walked in, a plastic bag in her hand. The logo said _'Sketches and Scratches'_ the local art store. I watched her as she made her way over to her brother. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and put down his drink. He turned to say good-bye to the two other wizards he had been talking to, then he led the bit sized Weasel out of the bar. I glared at her back. Jealousy made my heart beat faster and my eyes narrow. Fianna had let that piece of crap ride her…I just didn't understand! With a sudden explosion of rage I threw myself away from the bar and stormed out into the mountains.

I walked for hours, I didn't even notice when the sunset, or how hungry I was. When I finally pulled myself out of my rage I made my way back to the lodge to get something to eat. The gravel crunched under my boots, and the windows of the lodge glowed with warm light. Pounding music met my ears when I realised it was Friday night. The Landlord always had a party on Friday nights and the tenants and the Dragon Trainers were always invited. Sometimes people from town showed up too. I glanced at my watch. It was ten thirty. I could wander around and eat for about ten minutes, before I had to set out again. It was about a twenty-minute walk to our meeting place.

It was warm in the lodge, and the sound of laughter, music, and dancing exploded around me. I wandered into the lounge where people were sitting on the couches, and dancing. There was a food table set up against one wall, and a few people were crowded around the punch bowl. I made myself a plate with a roll, a piece of pizza, and French fries…very nutritious, I know. I ate quickly and tried to ignore the fury bubbling in my stomach as I passed Weaselette on my way out the door.

**GINNY'S POV**

I had gotten my Oil paints at a little store I found back at the village. It was called _'Sketches and Scratches.'_ They had high quality brushes, paints, and even mineral spirits for a very reasonable price. I was rather happy with my find and went to find Charlie. He had mentioned something about having an easel in his office. Why he had an easel in his office, I do not know…I don't even really _want_ to know. Luna had stayed at the village a bit longer, saying she wanted to shop around, so I made my way into the lodge alone. It was around three thirty and I knew Charlie would be on his break, so I headed for the bar.

I found him laughing with his friends. I waited for a minute for them to stop, and when they didn't, frustration welled up inside me. I didn't have time for this! I needed to pain. I tapped on my brother's shoulder and told him I needed the easel. I waited again impatiently as he said good-bye to his friends and lead me off into the open air.

"Don't tell me your going to paint!" He said over his shoulder to me. "Can't you even go a week with out getting that horrible stuff all over you?"

"You know I can't Charlie! Everything inspires me, and I have to get it all out somewhere! Anyways, I want to paint Fianna." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Was all he said, and pulled the key to his office out of his pocket and we stopped in front of another building. There was five or six door lined down the side in a row. They were painted grey, and each one had a number and a letter on in. Charlie's said 8-A. I raised my eyebrows once I saw the inside. It was the saddest attempt at an office I had ever seen. The walls were bare, there wasn't even a window, and even the floor was empty. Except for a parking metre, and easel, and a desk, which was plonked right, smack dab in the middle. There was no chair for the desk, and the only thing on it was a piece of parchment that was obviously his timetable, a clock, and a framed picture of our family.

"_Wow_, nice digs." I snorted sarcastically. Charlie grabbed the easel and passed it to me.

"I don't spend enough time in here to care what it looks like. I do all my work out side." I still shook my head at him as if disappointed.

"You can do better you know." I said, mimicking my mother's voice. He cuffed me lightly on the side of the head, and we both burst into laughter. It's and old joke. That was the first thing Mum said when she saw the shop the Twins had set up in Diagon alley.

"Your horrible." He told me with a grin, and I laughed.

"I do try." And with that, I set off to paint.

* * *

It didn't take me long to lose myself in my work. The reds and golds swirled together on my pallet, and were stroked expertly onto my canvas. Sharp claws and shining scales were produced with extreme delicacy, and her spines were sculpted with the most extreme care. By the time I was done, the sun was setting, and my hands were covered in red and gold pain. I packed up my things and headed inside. I took a shower and headed downstairs. There was supposed to be a party that night, and it would be the perfect place to tail Malfoy. After scrubbing all the paint from my body, I went in search of Luna. I found her flirting with a Dragon Trainer in the lounge. Music was thrumming off the walls, and there was laughter all around. I sat next to Luna and watched people dance for a while before I decided to go find a butter beer. I was just passing the door when Malfoy brushed past me, and disappeared out the door. 

Aha! Here we go! I counted to one hundred, and then followed him out. His platinum blond hair shone under the moon like a beacon, and I had no trouble keeping up. Being quiet, on the other hand proved to be more of a challenge. You see, grace is a virtue…one I was unfortunately not gifted with at birth. Instead, I was gifted with pigheadedness…aren't I just the little lucky one? Well, I think he knew I was following him, or at least that someone was. I had to duck behind a boulder more than once. As I followed him, I examined him as best I could. It was very dark, and I could barely see the hand in front of my face. As I watched him, he reminded me of a jungle cat again. He was so stealthy…so quiet. But the way he walked spoke of danger, independence. I found myself wanting to paint him. The moon raised a few more steps in the sky before we _finally_ came to a clearing. I was exhausted by now, not being the most athletic person in the world. And I wanted nothing more than to soak in a nice hot bath. But alas, the walk back would be long, and I would regret it in the morning. So, I settled myself among the rocks to watch.

He stood in the centre of the clearing and stared up at the moon. I waited for him to do something, or for something exciting to happen. But the minutes ticked by and he just _stood_ there. What the hell was he doing? Maybe I was wrong; maybe he doesn't come out her to see Fianna. Maybe he is some mad, deranged lunatic that spends all night staring fixedly at the moon, and then proceeds to slaughter families…hey, I have a big imagination. I was about to get up and leave when I heard the faintest sound. Sort of like a knife cutting through the air so fast, it makes a swooshing noise. You know what I mean? Malfoy seemed to have heard it too, for his whole posture changed. It was no longer rigid and straight. His shoulders seemed to fall and his knees bent ever so slightly. Then without warning, a huge dragon seemed to crash down from the sky, her wings folding behind her back, and her neck stretching out after the explosion of flames. A huge cloud of dust exploded around the magnificent shimmering creature, and with a cry of pure delight, the huge being tackled Malfoy to the ground. I heard Malfoy hit the ground…hard. But instead of groaning in pain, he ran his slender fingers up the dragon's snout and scratched it affectionately behind her golden horns.

"Hey girl." He said solemnly, and got up from under the dragon. I watched in amazement as he cradled the huge creature's head against his chest and whispered into it's ear. Fianna snorted in a way that seemed to say,

_'I missed you too!'_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Here Malfoy was, standing in the mountains in the middle of the freaking night acting almost…well…_human_.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this Fianna." He said to her after a while. His voice even seemed different. It was like he had peeled something away. I'm not sure what it was about his voice, it just seemed more normal. Like he had emotions.

"I get too tired. I could barely get myself out of bed this afternoon…" He stopped, and for a second I thought he was going to sight. "I can't stay here forever you know. I have responsibilities." Fianna snorted and butted her head against his chest in protest.

"You know as well as I do that I can't live with out money like you can. I need _work _Fianna. I need to support myself. And mother wants me to get _married_. I'll have to support a whole bloody family one day." He suddenly let go of the dragon's head and walked back a few steps. He was tense all over again. He seemed completely disgusted at the idea of having to support a family. I was starting to get creeped out. I was hearing things I knew I really shouldn't. These were his privet thoughts, his _feelings_. He was so tense now, I was sure that if you pushed him over, he would break. He made a feeble attempt at a sneer.

"_Me,_ married." He snorted as if the idea was ludicrous. "I have enough shit to deal with. I don't need some bumbling blond moron or a wailing child." He slammed his fist hard into Fianna's chest. It hit the scales with a hard _'thump.'_ But the dragon didn't even seem to feel it. I watched him, as he stared at his fist, still up against the dragon, as blood slid down the scarlet red scales because he had hit the unyeilding flash so hard. I felt a wave of pity for him, and obviously Fianna did too, for she nudged the side of his head gently with her snout. As if to say,

_'There there. Everything will be all right.'_ But Malfoy just et his hand fall to his side, and he looked up at the moon.

"Some one up there must really hate me." He said quietly, his eyes watching the heavens. Convinced now that I had seen too much, I get up to leave. But a little cloud of dust suddenly makes my nose tickle. Uh-_oh_…

"AH- AH-_ACHOO!_" Rubbing my nose vigorously, I glanced at Malfoy. Aw, _crap._ He had seen me, and he didn't look happy.

_**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long! I must have re-written it like, four hundred times! Well, here it is! Reveiws are necessary! I live off of them! Lol. Later!**_

_**Ashen**_

_**Did you all noticed I changed my pen same? I'm Silver Linning now!**_


	4. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION: K guys! Heres the scoop, this acounts being a bitch, so I had to get a new one. I'm now under lil'raindance and I have started a new fic called 'Alone With Myself" It's DG like everything else I write. Im currently putting Fiana on hold though, cuz, im kinda at a road block already, I like to have a story flow to my finger tips u kno? It's more enjoyable for me to write, and Fiana just isn't inspiring me at the moment. I hope you can all get around to reading my new fic! Thankies! Luv ya!**

**.:.Ashen.:. **


End file.
